Goodnight, and Goodbye As Well
by FireIceWindEarth
Summary: Code Geass 1-Shot, C.C. xx Lelouch. Code Geass R25 content. Lelouch and C.C. say goodbye.


Disclaimer: Code Geass and its characters are owned by Sunrise. My utmost respect upon them for creating the best anime series I have ever been blessed to watch. One shot, C.C. xx Lelouch. Code Geass R25 content included. If you have not watched, gtfo. This is a series that should NOT be spoiled. FOR ANYONE.

* * *

"Lelouch..." C.C. said softly. Both lay in bed, unable to sleep. It was the night before the planned execution. The night before Lelouch's final plan succeded. The night before Emperor Lelouch's death. The night before "tomorrow."

"Yes, C.C.?" he whispered.

"I...I don't want you to go. I don't want you to die"

"It must be done. If we don't do this, all of our planning will have gone to waste. It has to be done C.C."

C.C. moved closer to Lelouch, resting her head on his chest. "Lelouch. Do you love me?" She asked softly, face full of sadness.

Lelouch was silent for a second. He felt the lump in his throat harden. "Yes C.C., I love you. It is because you have been here for me, I have been able to take a step forward. It is because the compassion you showed me, I was able to steel myself against all opposition. It is because I love you, I have gotten this far."

There was another period of silence. Lelouch felt his chest begin to get wet. "Th...This is our last night..." C.C. sobbed, face burrowing into his chest.

Lelouch felt his own eyes begin to dampen. Putting his arms around C.C., he rested his chin upon her head, letting his tears fall freely. "Yes, it is." he said sadly.

"Lelouch, I love you. I love you Lelouch, please, don't go. I...I don't want to be lonely again." She whimpered.

"C.C... I would never leave you." Lelouch said softly, hugging her tighter. "I will always be with you. That's what lovers do. No matter where you go, I will always be a part of you."

C.C. looked up to Lelouch, eyes brimming with tears. She smiled, "Yes. That's true. Lovers."

Lelouch softly rubbed her head, tears falling freely down his face as well. "C.C.." He said, softly lifting her chin to look her in the eye. He moved forward, drawing her into a kiss. After a few seconds they broke apart. "C.C., I will wait for you. Heaven or hell, I will wait." Lelouch said.

"But I'm immortal...That might take a while."

"So be it. I will wait as long as it takes. Just promise you will come, ok?"

C.C. felt a fresh wave of tears come forth. "I will come Lelouch, I promise. We will live together forever, no matter what." They kissed again, feeling the fear, sadness, and depression melt away in each other. C.C. moved closer to Lelouch, her head just below his chin, her right hand gripping with his. Lifting her head, she caressed his face with her left hand, smiling. "Goodnight Lelouch." she said softly, eyes happy and sad at the same time.

Lelouch smiled back. "And goodbye, as well."

* * *

And so it ends. My second fan fic, written 30 minutes after I watched R25. I cried. For the first time in 5 years I cried. I knew it was going to happen, but when it actually did...I couldn't control myself. I wished for a happy ending. I got it in a way. But I wish that C.C. and Lelouch would have gotten together, that they would admit they loved each other like we all know they do. There might be a few errors in this, I wrote it without any second thoughts.I had to get this out. I will probably still write C.C. and Lelouch fanfics, seeing as they are my favorite couple. But Review Review Review! I always am looking for more ways to improve, so whether it be criticism or praise, drop in and submit. Plus I also love having those emails. But I'm going to go cry a bit more, I'll probably be depressed for the entire fucking week.

-Nick

EDIT: I acknowledge the possibility that Lelouch gained the power of immortality, and hope it to be true. Maybe if I feel the inspiration I will write one like that (Not like we need one though, already like 3 or 4 of em out there.) However I wanted to write a fan fic as is he had died. I was feeling VERY emotional, and I needed to write a sad/touching fanfic. Partially it was to keep myself from crying tomorrow and school and making myself look like a total wuss

* * *


End file.
